


Worth

by stilesune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesune/pseuds/stilesune
Summary: The second Stiles talked his way onto the team to bring in Derek, his fate was sealed. He knew as he pulled on the standard issue FBI jacket, was handed a gun and temporary badge, it would be the only time he’d be doing it.Tag to 6.20





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the fact that I noticed that in the two year flash forward at the end of the series finale, Stiles is wearing his plaid and in Beacon Hills. It made me wonder if maybe by choosing to help Derek, the FBI kicked him out. I [tweeted that idea](https://twitter.com/stilesunes/status/913222710930690048) and then the tweets kept going where I mini-ficced.

The second Stiles talked his way onto the team to bring in Derek, his fate was sealed. He knew as he pulled on the standard issue FBI jacket, was handed a gun and temporary badge, it would be the only time he’d be doing it.

There was never a question that Stiles would save him. It’s just what they do. A passive aggressive one-ups-manship. There was never a single second that he thought Derek could handle it on his own, and Stiles would let him while continuing to become an FBI agent. While he continued fulfilling his dream.

He’d considered calling Scott. Maybe seeing if Scott could put him in contact with Argent, or Braeden, or even Cora, to see if they had a new number for Derek to warn him. But things were so quiet in Beacon Hills, for a change. The last thing they needed was to be dragged into supernatural bull. Stiles could manage it.

Because this was way bigger than anything Derek could handle on his own. It was a taskforce of twenty trained FBI agents in strategic patterns, blocking every exit, in order to take Derek Hale in. Whether it was in handcuffs or a body bag, they didn’t give a shit. (An exact quote from the primary, by the way.)

Stiles had tried to divert them, get them away from at least one exit, but his ability to talk people into doing what he wanted them to do seemed to be weakened. He was just stupidly grateful that Derek being alone was a bad piece of intel and there were actually a dozen hunters gathered in there too. It made more cover for their escape.

And there was no doubt that Stiles was going with him. All the scenarios in his head: Derek punching him to make it look like he simply escaped, Derek taking him hostage, just letting him go… none of them settled right with him. He needed to see that Derek was out of there, without adding another felony kidnapping to his want sheet.

With all the shooting and yelling and running around and screaming--on Stiles’ part once his toe got grazed and he made Derek take his shoe off to check that his toe was still there (“You lost a toenail, you’re fine! C’mon!”)--and ducking around agents, there wasn’t much time to talk to Derek. They needed to get out of there. 

It wasn’t until they were in Derek’s new camaro, his hand firmly wrapped around Stiles’ forearm to drag the pain from his veins, that Derek told him: no, things are _not_ quiet in Beacon Hills, there’s actually some really bad shit happening there, and we need to get there _right the fuck now_. 

(Stiles bitched the whole time to Beacon Hills about the stupid self-sacrificing idiots that surrounded him.)

 

 

Even after the dust settled, and Stiles managed to spend a few days with the pack as Rafael smoothed things over at Quantico for Derek and Stiles, Stiles felt something settling within him. 

He knew.

Even before Rafe called, he just knew.

You don’t sweet talk your way onto an FBI task force as a first year intern and then disappear with the suspect, with multiple witnesses saying he carried you away bridal style, and get to return to your internship on Monday as if nothing’s changed. Especially when they probably dig more into your history and see that you’re both from the same small town in rural California.

It was quick. No charges were brought up, and honestly, Stiles had been expecting at least aiding and abetting charges. They couldn’t talk much about it without admitting that they took an untrained intern on a dangerous mission, who then escaped with the suspect. It would make the FBI look inept.

It was just a “thanks” and “have a good day”, and Stiles was back in his dorm room, packing up what he’d brought three thousand miles across the country.

He did manage to talk them into paying his expenses to return home though. So, at least there was that.

He thought he’d feel disappointment. Maybe anger. But he was oddly okay with it as he got off the plane at Sacramento International. He was more concerned with what his father would think, than anything, as he stood at the carousel to pick up his bags. The rest of his stuff was being shipped directly to Beacon Hills. 

The nerves in his stomach were preparing him for the resigned look on his father’s face, greeting him outside with his Sheriff’s cruiser. 

Instead, Stiles stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sleek black camaro, with Derek leaning against it casually. His legs were crossed at the ankle, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched Stiles walk closer. 

Without a word, he took Stiles’ bags and put them in the trunk, then slid into the driver’s side. Stiles took a minute to regroup at the surprise, before getting in the car himself. 

Half hour into the two hour silent ride, Stiles finally glanced over at Derek. His heart thumped at the minute traces of _guilt_ on the wolf’s face. The tenseness in his mouth, turned down at the corner, the slight furrow to his brow. 

Feeling Stiles’ eyes on him, Derek finally broke the silence, “You shouldn’t have come for me. Not if this was the cost.”

Of course. _Of course_ Derek was blaming himself for this. Stiles being let go from the FBI program was a direct result of him saving Derek. 

“Hey,” Stiles started, making sure Derek glanced at him for a moment before focusing on the road again. Stiles would always come for Derek, and Derek would always come for Stiles. It’s just what they do. He’d never change the way it went down, because Derek’s safe. “It was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this inside of an hour, it's not beta read, so excuse any mistakes. I'm pretty sure that there will be a sequel to it that is a fleshed out version of [this](https://twitter.com/stilesunes/status/912384897041518592) that I also wrote, and then a companion piece based off of [this](https://twitter.com/stilesunes/status/912778135988576257).


End file.
